The present invention relates to tool boxes and, more particularly, to a tool box that makes organizing and keeping track of tools easy.
Most tool boxes feature a large open area where tools are often piled on top of each other. Tool boxes often become cluttered with a pile of tools, making it frustrating to find the desired tool. Also, tools can easily be misplaced or lost because a user doesn't realize when one is missing until it is needed once again.
While some conventional tool boxes have small slots placed around the large open area, these slots are formed in pre-determined sizes and may not be useful to a specific user.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool box that can easily organize and keep track of tools.